purfectverse_ngfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:CN Next Gen/@comment-186.119.156.152-20160109205153
I give you advice, good if you want to end the biographies, take a long, deep breath and exhale, I know its hard but make it, you can focus first and then the main side or vice versa. And you are very good and that encourages me, well you're a great girl and nobody is going to change, and I'll tell you something about Ben and Zack and I had some time. When I was looking at 2, my mind reflected yaoi a day Zack and Ben were in the house of the Copular family playing video games and Zack did beat Ben, and both had a strong fight until inadvertently fell and Ben was running up and down Zack, then inadvertently flushed 2 and hearts quicken and after both their first kiss. Well when they kissed, both the feelings that they kept for a long time and Ben asked Zack '' Zack Plutonium, you accept to be my boyfriend? '' They confessed. and he accepted and had good sex to show their love. By taking boyfriends, they kept their relationship a secret, because as they would take their parents as Ace is connected with Ben and he did not want his father averguenze him and his mother Buttercup as it is a strict mother, and in the case of his mother Zack Brute Take the house. But 2 or 3 weeks later, Zack began to get sick and had many symptoms: dizziness, vomiting, mood swings and weight gain. with the help of his cousin Kurai was the doctor and made many tests, three days after Zack knew something that would torment him, he knew she was pregnant and that the father was Benjamin Ben Copular 13 years. Zack did not know what to do, but when her mother found out, she hit him and made the house, Zack not having the support of his mother, he called Ben and when this answer talked and talked and Zack said, '' We to end '' and Ben asks' Why? '' and he replied '' Ben I love you, and you're the most wonderful person I've ever had in my life, but why term with you, it is it's not you, it's me and also deserve someone better than me '' and Ben said, '' That's not true Zack, I love you and I will not leave '' and Zack says '' Ben, do not bother, but I'm pregnant and it is not a joke, you and I will be parents, but have 13 years and do not want to ruin your life with a baby, and I love you but I can not be with you '' and Zack to end the call, Ben became concerned. When he spoke about his parents his relationship with Zack, originally Buttercup and Ace were furious, it was not because of sexual orientation with Ben, but for 2 or 3 weeks we concealed his relationship with Zack and it was going to have a baby with a guy but nevertheless, they supported it and decided to find Zack. They spent five weeks and Zack lived in the street, in a small tent and lay crying and he was touching her stomach where stab her baby and said 'Do not worry baby, I know we will be playing a difficult road, but did not want you father leave all my fault, not your fault because not choose to get to the world, but I promise that you and I will go, I promise '' At that moment, seeing a tent and a person who looked like Zack, he saw and saw her ex-boyfriend was lying on a mattress in a tent, seeing Zack, they stared into his eyes and Ben He said 'Hello Zack' 'and he to answer, Zack began to Mourn and decided to run saying' Stay Away '' and started running, but due to her pregnancy, Ben caught, the volume of his chin and kissed him on the lips. Zack struggled to escape her ex-boyfriend, but ultimately corresponded and looked at each other and decided to calm down and talk. Ben: Zack, why did you decide to run? Zack: I love you Ben, but we have 13 years and would not abandon what you dream for a baby and did not want you leave me. Ben: Of course I will not Zack, look I know we should take protection, is that as we are 2 men can not get pregnant, but I think in your case was different. Zack: Ben, is that there are things that you and I have to face, but not sure it can. Ben: Do not be lonely baby, I'll be careful, I want our son and daughter to grow up with their parents, and do not worry, my parents help us move forward and thus not only continue studying, but also caring for our baby, I will never forsake you. Zack: You promise. Ben: I promise. Zack: I love you. Ben: And I you, Zack. Both reconciled, got back together with the help of Ben Family, Buttercup and Ace decided that the home were accepted and decided to sleep with Ben Zack so they could be together, and Brea using Venom gave them advice both as raise a child. Arriving at 4 months of pregnancy, Ben and Zack knew they were going to have twins, a girl and a boy, and decided to decorate the room of your children. Five months later, an intense labor, Zack gave birth to beautiful children, the child had green green skin, red eyes and black hair and fangs face looked like Ben and named as Benjamin Jr. '' B.J '' Copular-Plutonium. and the girl had the white skin of her grandmother Buttercup, Blossom has orange hair and purple eyes as Bunny and sharp teeth as Ben, and named is Hope Destiny Copular-Plutomium. Parents to see their children were happy, Ben and Zack charged to your children and all Brighton, Bloom, Brea, Venom, Broode, BB, Buddy, Kurai, Boa, Aaron and Cal and the rest gave him many gifts to the parents and the children. they go through difficult things, but together anything is possible. Att: The girl of Colombia.